Duel
Duel Pone Zec is a mysterious demon that has appeared during the events that took place in the Archimedia continent. Background Duel is an ancient demon that created one of the three legendary Demon weapons, Eclipse, and became her master. Amid the Ancient Demon Wars, Duel went berserk upon the death of his lover, Edna. He annihilated everyone in disregard of whether they were allies or enemies, and because of that, the war was practically terminated. Hundreds of years later, Duel would save Mari from the great explosion that annihilated Kounat for his purposes. Story Thunder Hammer Duel appears to steal the Deity Orbs that the Grand Chase held onto. Zero then appears and attempts to attack Duel, who recognizes him and leaves. Grandark stops his master, warning him that Duel has become too powerful to defeat thanks to his Transcendence and the new demonic tribe he had allied with. Kounat's Collapse Duel prevents Ashtaroth from taking control of Mari, who had been teleported there by the Aernas Hammer. He then takes custody of the Klara Libri and removes Mari's memory of her past before leaving. Attacks Duel attacks by firing piercing blue orbs and a homing black orb which cannot be destroyed by simply hitting it, and must be outrun. He is capable of teleportation, but he must open a black hole to do so. Duel cannot be defeated and will only leave once players have hit him enough. In spite of that, he drops items and even a card not like Ashtaroth. Trivia *Duel was called "Void" in the game. However, he was never called as such in the story. *Oddly enough, Duel suddenly assists the Chase in Kounat's Collapse. **It is unknown as to why Duel has aided Ashtaroth in the first place. ***A concept artwork depicts Duel presumably being under his control although it doesn't seem to be the case in the story. *According to a Brazilian article, Duel tried to activate a time machine in hopes of preventing Edna from dying and needed something from Mari to do so. *In the Champion Mode of Thunder Hammer, there is a chance that Duel will drop his Demon swords, Eclipse and Transcendence, which are accessories in the game. *Like Edna, Duel has a pet counterpart called Duelly. **Interestingly, the pet attacks by transforming into the original Duel and uses a black orb similar to Thanny Boy's Shadow Explosion. *It is said that Duel and Dio are antagonistic towards each other for reasons yet to be revealed. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, it was shown during a flashback that Duel has killed Dio's father, Werner Burning Canyon. Gallery 17 Duell.png Secret Project Twelve disciples The Gate Keeper.png Las41.jpg|Duel over Lass. Dio15.jpg|Duel versus Dio. Ray21.png|Duel meets Ley. Achemedia Final.png|Duel under Ashtaroth. Secret Project Achemedia Final Duel.png 69 Duelly.png|Duelly's portrait. Ancient Archfiend.jpg|Edna and Duel. Concept Artwork Duel.png B1A31.PNG Duell e Ray.png Poster duel sieghart e mari.png Capa astaroth e duel.png References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:NPC __FORCETOC__